Shadow Kissed Ice
by water.colored.angel
Summary: Layla was raised in the darkness. Team Natsu accepted a mission to capture the future leader known as the Shadow Mistress of the dark cult that plagues a village.   GrayXoc
1. Chapter 1

**AN~ I don't own Fairy Tail. I'm like on episode 20  
><strong>

**Okay, so I'm a huge Gray Fullbuster so I wanted to write a fic with him 8D The POV is from my OC Layla.**

* * *

><p><strong>Five years old~<strong>

"Layla!" Darren, the man I have become custom to being around yells my name even though he stands just in the door way of my room.

"Yes sir," I say standing up and curtsying.

"Layla, don't curtsy, you are going to be a leader. Curtsying makes you look weak, what is it that I say about the weak?" His voice was gentle but had a sickening darkness that was just below the surface.

"Weak people are nothing but stepping stones for us in charge to use for our own needs." I answer as I straighten my back and try to look strong and elegant. "Darren, I ask of you as one of my loyal subjects who is my parents?" He smirks at my question.

"Lady Layla, you have no parents. Your birth was chosen, the leader right now had wanted a child of darkness like himself capable of ruling our great cult. Your father had been a strong fire wizard, your mother had been a Darkness magic wizard. It was truly an amazing combination to make you, a shadow mistress." He crosses his arms.

"A shadow mistress?" I ask, this had been the first time I had been called that.

"A wonderfully evil wizard. Remember all the training, you can manipulate the shadows to do your bidding, and within those shadows you can create great harm to your enemies. The Shadow Nightmare, the strongest attack that you can bring forth. That single attack can create a realm within your victim's mind, bring forth their greatest fears, drive them to want death so bad that they commit suicide," his smile seems to get darker with evil intentions. "So, then your pretty porcelain hands won't get dirty."

"Where are my parents?" I change the subject.

"Dead, they were just our tools to create you." He answers. "I'm here to give you the love of a parent and personally protect you." He lies through his teeth. Throughout my life I was never given any type of love.

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve years later, aka present~<strong>

I'm sitting in my dark corner of the damp room that I've grown up in for the last seventeen years. Noises loud and annoying coming from outside of the room. My shadows lick and swirl around me. I stand up as I hear the door unlock. A Darren, the man that has given me most of my training.

"Layla, you ready?" His thunderous voice asks me.

"What other choices do I have?" I ask smoothing my black skirt around me, and pull my lace sleeves down.

"Good," he smirks. I step forward. "There is a group trying to take down our base. I need you to bring them down, kill them."

"I know," I say coldly as I walk past Darren, he reeks worse than the molding room. I walk in the shadows and follow the noises. I stop at the end of the hall watching a boy, I would guess be a year or two older than me, fighting two of the grunts. I shake my head as I huff. What weaklings. I've been raised that if you can't defeat your enemy alone than you are worthless, that you need punished for your weakness.

"Back down," my small voice echos of the cold stone room. The grunts look up at me and smile.

"Good day Layla," the girl with her hood half covering her face.

"Lady Layla," the boy says, his hood was down showing his scared face. I nod.

"Fall back," I repeat. They both nod and race out of the room. I walk into the room and cross my arms. The boy had spiky dark blue hair, and was wearing just jeans and shoes. "Who are you?"

"Ha, I'm Gray of the Fairy Tail Guild." He announces.

"I'm Layla, the shadow mistress." I repeat what I have been given over and over. He smiles. Something inside me seems to tingle. It was odd so I ignore it.

"You up to giving in easily?" He asks. I let out a harsh laugh.

"Give up?" I laugh again. "Good luck with that." I smile and flick my wrist. The shadows behind him flicker and hold tight to his feet. He was about to walk towards me but he was stuck.

"So what, you control shadows?" He says looking down at his legs. The shadows had snake themselves up to his knees.

"Yeah, that's my magic." I smile. He brings his hands together.

"Ice-make freeze!" His voice echos off the walls. His ice spreads throughout the room. My feet frozen. "Now, both of us can't move."

"Ice. Mm, as cold as my heart." I murmur. He looks at me with a confused look.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"W-what kind of question is that?" I ask confused. "I'm seventeen."

"Why are you working for them?" He asks looking me straight into my eyes.

"What kind of questions are these? I was born into this cult, I was raised to become their new leader. So, I can't fail to beat an ice wizard like you." I say with a cold heart. "Shadows, come to me. Shadow nightmare," I say seductively. His eyes glaze over.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it so far? Please leave reviews. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN~ I don't own Fairy Tail.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I smile and close my eyes. I reopen them finding myself in the nightmare realm. I float in the dark mist.<p>

"Where am I?" His voice echos throughout the mist. I follow his voice. I stop just a foot or two away from him.

"The nightmare realm," I answer sweetly. "Now my little deviants, bring forth the nightmare." My voice echos. Our surroundings shift. We are standing on a snow covered battlefield. A monster storming the city walking closer to us. A woman with black hair standing in front of two little children.

"Who are they?" I ask innocently.

"No Ur!" Gray yells at the woman just as she casts a spell. Gray's whole body shudders as he screams at the woman to stop what she was doing. I hug my chest, this might be the first time that I actually feel for someone besides myself.

"Ur?" I ask softly. He whips around and glares at me.

"You don't speak her name!" He growls through gritted teeth. I curse at myself for actually taking a step back. He takes a step forward and then another and another and in no time he pins me to a tree. "What is this?"

"Don't you realize, it is your nightmare. But this is only the beginning." I warn him. His eyes were filling with the darkness I've seen in Darren's eyes. "Are you going to let the darkness take over your body?" I ask.

"The only darkness I see is your power." He says.

"I was raised in the darkness, I truly don't know anything but darkness." I say more to myself than to him. His eyes soften.

"Why? Why do you do this?" He asks.

"I was raised to do this," I answer watching his eyes. His warm hands held my wrists above my head. "Shadows, they are my only friend in this hell I've lived in."

"Don't you ever wonder what is out there?" He asks.

"I don't, I've done too many dark things to even let the light touch me." I say actually feeling something eating away at my insides.

"Have you killed anyone?" He asks, I look down at his bare chest. He was breathing heavily.

"Not with my own hands. I drive them towards it, but they are the ones that commit the deed." I say truthfully.

"You are still young, you can change your path." He says.

I look up at him and say with a tint of sorrow, "can someone born into darkness ever truly escape its grasps?"

"I'm not sure, I think it all depends on the strength of the person." His voice was strong, I look up into his dark blue eyes. My breath catches in my throat.

"Would anyone truly allow a monster like myself into their guild, into their world?" I ask watching him watch me.

"Of course," he smiles. My stomach seems like it flutters, and it was really weird feeling for me. I've never felt such heat inside me.

I swallow and then speak, "won't they be filled with fear for what I have done? My magic is not just something I use, it is part of me, it is in my blood."

"My team will help you." He promises.

"Team? Doesn't that make you weak?" I ask. "I was raised, if you can't defeat your own enemies alone you are a weak stepping stone."

"No, being a team doesn't mean your weak. It is quite the opposite, being part of a team makes you stronger." He says, his fingers seem to loosen their grip. I fight against my natural instinct to break free.

"I-I don't understand, why would you become stronger if you have to let your guard down and let others in?" I ask. A voice inside my head says that he is lying to me to put my own guard down.

"Because, you grow when you work with others." He answers. I take in the fact his face was inches away from mine. Something seems to snap inside me when he says, "you've been raised wrong. The world is accepting of those that want to break free of the past and move forward. I can see the light that tries to escape the darkness that surrounds you." The nightmare realm shakes and shudders. It shifts form, I let out a scream of terror as I realize where we are. My body shrinks away into the dark corner that I've lived in for the last seventeen years.

"No," I scream bringing up my knees to my chest and hug them, I bury my face. "Shadow, come become my shield!" I yell, the cold warmth that I feel with my shadows don't come. I look up and there Gray stands. He stoops down in front of me.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I lost, I lost, I lost," I repeat over and over.

"What did you lose?" He asks, another emotion slips into his voice that I don't completely understand, worry.

"The fight," I whisper, my voice was small like I was a child once again. "I'm weak, I'm no shadow mistress if I loose." I look up at him. "Why did you do that to me? Why did you let me put down my guard, why can't I seem to fight you like I do with all my targets?" My voice was weak.

"What?" He asks. He sits down and tries to pull me onto his lap, but I refuse.

"No! Your my enemy! Shadows come to me!" I scream, but again there is no shadows. "There's always darkness, the complete darkness is a playground for me, the lights hurt but they cast shadows, that's my strength."

"Calm down," he tries to touch me.

"Quite using your magic, let me fight," I yell at him, I could feel water fill my eyes. I touch my eyes. "What is this? Why are my eyes leaking? I don't understand why!"

"It's okay, those are tears. Everyone has them," he says then scoots closer. I don't move away. "Release the nightmare and lets go back, okay?" He says calmly. I nod and raise my arms.

"Release," my voice echos. I'm back in my place frozen in the ice, he was still trapped in the shadows. "Release," I say once again, the shadows slither away from him and back into the corners of the room. The ice melts away.

"Layla," Gray whispers walking closer to me.

"Shadows, change." I whisper. The shadows wrap around my body and change my outfit so now I was wearing a simple black silk and lace dress with white ribbon that hugs me right under my breasts.

"You can change outfits with your magic?" He smiles.

"I can do a lot with my magic." I say hugging myself. "Shadows, change," I say once again this time I'm wearing pants similar to his except they were a dark blue, and a blouse that was a shade lighter.

"Cute," he says softly.

"I still, don't believe that anyone will truly accept me besides the darkness. It has marked me," I say touching my wrist. He looks down at my writs and sees the black snakes that interlope into a sideways eight, the infinity symbol, but in this way it seems darker.

"When did you get that?" He asks.

"I was either had it when I was born or way before I could remember." I answer. "It will bare as my sin, the darkness that will always be within my heart."

"You know, once your in Fairy Tail, you won't be alone." He says. For the first time I notice the blue symbol on his chest. My finger rises and traces the mark.

"Is that your guild mark?" I ask. He nods. I could feel him breathing under my finger tip. I look up at him and place my hand over his heart. "That is thing I won't ever be able to be capable of." When I say this I meant, I don't have the capability to have a heart full of warmth.

"Look for the light, it will tell you other wise." He smiles as he places his hand over mine. The door that I'm sure he came through a boy about his age with pink spiky hair comes storming in.

"Gray, what are you doing?" I look at him when he yells. I flinch backwards, my back finds the cold stone wall.

"Shadows," I call to me. The darkness that floods the corner follows my call and circles me. The pink haired boy looks at me with wide eyes.

"Is that her?" His loud voice echos through the room making me flinch.

"Shadows," I repeat. "There is no need to be so loud." I say in my small voice.

"Natsu, lower your voice." Gray says to him.

"Is she the Shadow Mistress?" He asks, I catch what he means, am I the one they are to capture.

"I knew these were all lies!" I say through gritted teeth. Gray whirls around and looks at me.

"I wasn't lying, I was telling you the truth." He says. Anger heats up my blood. "Please believe me."

"How can I trust anyone? I've lived only in darkness, part of darkness is lies." I say, I felt hurt by this. Tears stream from my eyes blurring my vision as a blonde and red head come racing in.

* * *

><p><strong>Just started this story and already got the second chapter up. 8D I only have it up because it was origanally going to be part of the first chapter but it was going to be too long. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN~ I don't own Fairy Tail. I do own this story and Layla.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Don't attack her," Gray says blocking their view of me. My breaths come short kind of like a rabbit knowing it is about to be prey.<p>

"Is she the Shadow Mistress?" The red head asks. She was wearing dragon armor, I recognized.

"Yes, but she doesn't want to be, she wants to be good." Gray says. "Erza trust me." He begs the red head. The blonde was wearing a simple out fit, so she wasn't a main focus. A little blue flying cat comes into the room.

"How can you guys just leave me back there?" He cries.

"Gray, we just have to take her back. We don't have to attack her if she is just willing to go." Erza says. The blonde walks forward and past Gray.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. What is your name?" She asks with a friendly smile.

"I'm Layla, the Shadow Mistress." I say finding my strong elegant voice somehow.

"It is nice to meet you Layla." She says ignoring the fact I'm the Shadow Mistress. I slink closer to Gray, at least he seems trust worthy even if his true intention had once been to just snatch me up.

"How can you be so cherry?" I ask wondering how real that smile actually was. Her smile slips away.

"Because, instead of a dark and pure evil woman the ad was your actually a good person." She says.

"Good? That is not a word I would describe myself. Darkness is part of me, I can't be good." I say hugging myself tighter. The shadows wrap around my legs like a blanket.

"But you don't want to be evil, you want to see the light like Gray said right?" Lucy asks.

"She did," Gray says stepping closer. I look up at him, why was he trying to protect me?

"Fine, let's get out of here." Erza says looking up at the ceiling."It reeks in here."

"If I leave, I will never have somewhere I can return." I say to myself.

"But you will have a new place, Fairy tail." Gray says with smile.

"Fairy Tail," I test the guild's name. It was odd, but I shrug.

"Ready to leave the darkness and find the light?" Gray asks me.

"Yes," I say swallowing the growing lump in my throat. I step up next to him. The boy called Natsu gets a good look at me.

"She doesn't look like a mistress of darkness to me." He says.

"I can change my outfit with the shadows, and I did not feel like wearing my dress." I say.

"She kinda pretty, but scary too." The little blue cat says to Lucy. "Kinda like Erza."

"What is your name?" I ask the little creature.

"Oh, me? I'm Happy." The cat gives a big smile.

"Let's go," I smile as I actually say that. They all smile.

"There we go," Gray says, he pulls me into the hug that I had once denied. The feeling of being hugged was nice but at the same time it felt trapping. I let him hug me for a minute and then I can't stay still. He lets go but he keeps on arm around me.

"Come close," I say to the group. They look at each other then back at me. They do get closer. "Shadow fade," I say in a clam voice. We go from here to the room with the single door that led towards the village. The sun was shinning, I could tell even from the stone room. Natsu swings the door open and the sun light comes pouring in. Out of habit I flinch back out of the sun light.

"Will the sun light hurt you?" Gray asks, again with the feeling I'm not completely aware of, worry.

"No, I'm not just not use to it. The full moon's light is the brightest I've been in." I say. I take a deep breath and step forward towards the sun light. My feet are just barely touched and even through the shoes it feel warm. The shadows that wrap around my legs shiver and falls back into my shadow. I take another step and another until the I was in the complete sunlight. It felt warm, really warm. Gray was the closest and without a thought I lean on him. The light seems to drain my energy. I raise my hand.

"Shadow, please give me shadowbrella." I say the shadows that belong to Gray and me slips up in my arms and into my hands and shifts forms into a cute black umbrella. I cover my face with the shadowbrella. Some of my energy comes back. "I'm good."

"We have a car down in the village." Erza says. She leads us towards the village.

"I have to apologize to them, they'll never forgive me though." I say as we walk down the hill. The walk wasn't long. I bite my bottom lip as I walk into town. The villages glare and try to hide from my presence. We stop in front of the town hall.

"Erza," the older woman that stood in front of the building says. "Now hand over the witch." I look down. It comes to me by surprise when Gray's arm tightens around me.

"We are going to take her back with us. We are going to take her off your hands." Gray says. I look up at him with complete surprise.

"No, she has taken too much from our village, we can't let her go." The woman says. I recognize her, she was the mayor of the city's wife. Had been, I meant. My Shadow Nightmare had lead him to his death.

"I apologize. I had no true power over my actions. Please Mrs. Vex forgive me for my actions." I apologize out loud for the first time in my whole life. The voice inside my head laughs at me, 'you don't apologize. You are a Shadow Mistress.' I ignore that nagging voice.

"Your crimes can't be fixed by a simple 'I'm sorry', you killed my husband, you killed others in their own sleep." She glares at me.

"I know," I say looking back up at her. The tears form but I quickly wipe them away and take my strong and elegant pose. I square my shoulders and look straight at her. "I can't fix the past, I only want to change my future." My voice doesn't quiver, it stays strong.

"Shadows, darkness lies. You won't change, you can't change." Her voice was full of hatred.

"We have finished your job. We captured the Shadow Mistress, and collapsed the dark guild that she belongs to." Erza steps between the old lady and me.

"It is, but I do want you to dispatch of her. She, is evil, and she can't change." She warns. "Here is your jewels and the key." Erza takes the items from the lady.

"Thanks for doing business with you." Erza says after taking the items. She starts to herd the little group towards a car carriage type thing.

"What is that?" I ask curiously.

"That would be a magical Vehicle." Erza says with a smile. "That would be mine." Lucy and Natsu get in first on one side. Gray helps me in and I take a spot across from Lucy, Gray is next to me. Happy sits down on Lucy's lap. The second the car moves Natsu's face changes into one that looks like he was about to puke. I pull my legs up and beneath me.

"Shadows, vanish." I say to the shadowbrella. It vanishes. "So, what's wrong with him?"

"Motion sickness," Lucy sighs.

"Ah," I say. Again, my body leans against Gray without my permission. He drapes his arm around my side.

"Gray, your shirtless still." Lucy says.

"I don't mind," I mumble as something I haven't experienced in a long time, sleep without a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a Review~<strong>


End file.
